Fourth generation (4G) wireless access technologies, such as the long-term evolution (LTE), are optimized for data transmissions, and call data may be delivered using internet protocol (IP) packets using voice over internet protocol (VoIP) technology. Older second generation (2G) and third generation (3G) voice technologies, such as global system for mobile communications (GSM), code division multiple access (CDMA) 2000 1× (IS-2000), also known as one-times (1×) radio transfer technology (RTT) or simply 1×, and universal mobile telecommunications system (UMTS), are mature and optimized for voice performance. Although LTE access is becoming increasingly common, coverage and performance for voice over LTE (VoLTE) transmissions are not as optimized across different LTE cells, resulting in relatively high rates of failures with VoLTE calls. As a user moves between cells, the user may move from a cell that is optimized for VoLTE calls to another cell that does not support LTE or is not optimized for VoLTE calls (e.g., provides insufficient bandwidth to a calling device). To minimize issues associated with attempting to initiate a VoLTE call within a cell that is not optimized for VoLTE calls, some operators default to using the older 2G and 3G voice technologies in all cells, even if some cells would support VoLTE calls.